


Not On My Watch

by AmbroseRivers



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Alternate Universe- Video Game Store and Suit Shop, First Meeting, Fluff, Getting Together, Jealous! Dan, M/M, Strangers to Lovers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-27
Updated: 2017-12-27
Packaged: 2019-02-22 17:18:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,756
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13171581
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AmbroseRivers/pseuds/AmbroseRivers
Summary: Phil would have laughed if you suggested that he would see the boy in the suit every day but being wrong isn't a bad thing.OR: The video game store and suit shop have a symbiotic relationship and love is in the air.





	Not On My Watch

**Author's Note:**

> This was a Christmas fic for @kthnwss (on Tumblr) and I stumbled across a post (http://musicandteddybears.tumblr.com/post/168624514259/lesbianchrispine-orarewedancy) that inspired THIS.  
> I hope you enjoy it. ^^

If you would have asked Philip Lester a couple of months ago about the shop across the way, he would have hummed a noncommittal response before adding, “They seem like nice lads.” with a courteous tooth-bearing smile.

If you would have suggested that he’d be staring out the window of Lion’s Games, chin propped in hand, to wait for the boy with the three-buttoned, fitted silhouette jacket… he probably would have giggled with pink cheeks and a quiet, “Yeah.” However, if you continued on to insist he would see him every day, well… he would have denied it with a hearty laugh and disbelieving, “No way!”

He would have been wrong, of course. ( _But that’s not a bad thing. Not at all._ )

He doesn’t know when it became a thing but Phil was glad that it did, indeed, become routine.

-

It had started with the determined  _click-click-click_ of dress shoes clacking against the bright linoleum of the hallway that hadn’t been crossed until that day and really, why would it have been?  

Phil wasn’t a suit guy. He preferred his soft, loose well-loved but zany t-shirts and his faded dark jeans. Somedays, there would be a hint of skin peeking through a hole he had been too unmotivated to fix and on the day, Daniel waltzed into the store…he had been in one of his oldest, hole-ridden pair as he shelved the games a few little ones had scattered about, singing quietly to himself.

“Hello.”

Phil sprang a full foot into the air, slippery cases running through his fingers as if they were water instead of plastic. He groaned lowly but smiled as he turned to face the man with the carefully gelled quiff and tired eyes, putting on his customer service persona with ease. “How may I help you?”

“Uh-well-“ The man stared at his polished shoes, flicking the last button of his jacket nervously. “My boss was wondering if we could use your microwave until ours comes in? It might be a while though…” He reached up before stilling his hand from touching his styled hair, clearing his throat. “And I would like to not starve. That’d be great.”

Phil chuckled at the dry, level delivery of that last sentence and bent to pick up the fallen games when Chris rushed out of their backroom, arm still littered with cellophane and colored stickers with a: “I’ll be back as soon as possible! Pray for safe travels!”

“Safe travels,” Phil replied absently, waving a hand at Chris. “Bring me back some popcorn if you’re going to flirt with that caricature artist again.”

“It’s not my fault the bathroom is on the other side of the world!” Chris hollered, trainers squeaking on the floor outside the shop already. “Sorry, Phil!”

Phil only rolled his eyes with a huff that lacked any true irritation in response, standing with the games shoved into the crook of one elbow. He extended his free hand to the man from the suit shop. “I’m sorry about not introducing myself properly. I’m Phil.”

“Daniel.” Daniel shook his hand briefly and Phil caught the flash of a dimple carved into the apple of his left cheek as he straightened the lapel of his suit exaggeratedly. “Charmed.”

Phil laughed, tongue slipping between his teeth. “Likewise and yes,” Phil spun on his heel, motioning for Daniel to follow him to the back room. “You guys can use our microwave.” A soft whoosh of air left his lungs as a couple wandered into his shop, holding hands. “Too bad you guys don’t have a bathroom. Chris is going to take forever and I can’t man the floor and do inventory.”

“Actually…” Daniel blurted out, eyes sparkling. “We do. Let me talk to Harry. Maybe we can strike up an agreement?”

“Symbiosis,” Phil commented distractedly, hand curving over Daniel’s side as he gently guided him around the boxes strewn across the floor. “Sounds good to me.”

“Y-Yeah,” Dan replied and if Phil didn’t move his hand until they reached the red microwave, well… Phil would neither confirm nor deny anything.

-

“Hey, man,” Harry called out to Phil as soon as he crossed the threshold, glancing up quickly, before gently scolding the small boy with fair hair when he dropped his arms. “No, no. We’re almost done, buddy. Just a few more things, okay?”

“My arms are tired,” The little one whined, sticking out his full lower lip and Phil giggled. The boy narrowed his eyes as did the mum sitting cross-legged in the corner with a jiggling foot but his eyes widened. “Your shirt is so cool! Gengar is my favourite!”

Phil grabbed the hem of his purple shirt to stretch it out, nodding. “Gengar is pretty great. Very troublesome.”

“I know!” The boy squealed, letting Harry raise his arms without a fuss, completely focused on chattering to Phil. “I’ve been working on training my Ghastly but you have to trade to get a Gengar and I don’t have anyone to swap with…”

Phil fought the urge to fidget and ease his full bladder, lamenting sympathetically with the obviously disappointed child. “That’s no good.”

“No, it isn’t!” The boy agreed instantly, squeaking in surprise when he wobbled unsteadily. “Ah-“

“It’s alright, buddy,” Harry reassured as he steadied the boy. “I got you.” He peeked at Phil from his peripherals with a small nod and Phil dipped his head in acknowledgement.

“It was nice talking to you.”

“You too, mister!” The boy beamed at him, showing the gap where a tooth was missing.

Phil weaved through the racks of carefully positioned jackets and pressed pants rapidly, feeling that uncomfortable pressure in his mid-section that told him he had waited a tad too long.

“Never seen you run so fast,” Dan’s sardonic and amused observation dampened as he sped past him and without a second thought, Phil raised a hand to wiggle his fingers…taking care to draw attention to the middle one.

Dan’s laugh echoed behind him, obnoxious and riddled with snorts, and Phil couldn’t help but think to himself that he wouldn’t mind hearing it more often.

-

“Philly!” Dan slanted into the corner of the bright purple couch, laying the galaxy pillow across his lap. He held the instant cup of ramen between both palms and inhaled deeply, eyelashes brushing his skin as his eyes closed. His pushed back hair had fallen into a slightly curled fringe and Phil’s fingers twitched with the desire to stroke it. “Steaming silk is just- put me out of my misery.”

Phil watched as Dan stabbed at his noodles with his fork, letting the pasta slip from the tines. He waited for Dan to take a bite but he didn’t, stirring the juice as he complained: “It’s just…there’s so much you have to do to make sure the material doesn’t have even the faintest crease. I swear, there’s always a fucking crease.” Phil watched as the noodles splattered into the broth again. “Nothing can be touching it on either side and-“

“Dan,” Phil interrupted, warmth curling in his chest like a sleepy cat soaking contentedly in a ray of sun at the exasperated venting of the tired brunette. “Are you alright?”

“Yes?” Dan answered, raising an eyebrow at Phil’s unexpected question. “I’m just having an off day.”

“I have those, too,” Phil nodded compassionately before scooting to the edge of the stool he was perched on, ghosting the very tip of his index finger under the slight purple tint under Dan’s eyes. “Are you not feeling well?” He laid the back of his hand against Dan’s forehead.

“Phi-“ Dan tried, cheeks darkening to resemble a freshly bloomed rose. “Y-you spork. I’m fine- I just haven’t been sleeping well. I’ll be fine once I get over it.” The last part was garbled with the slight slurring of words that Dan was doing.

_He must really be tired._

“Get over what?” Phil wondered out loud, hand still resting against Dan’s skin. Dan reached up with a puff, wrapping his fingers around Phil’s wrist to pull it away before playfully swatting at him.

“Nothing,” Dan dismissed before disarming Phil with a small but genuine smile, “What is one of your favourite games?”

Phil’s eyes instantly lit up and he jumped to his feet excitedly, “What consoles do you have?”

-

Spending snippets of time every day with Dan and Harry must have rubbed off on him because when the man with steely grey eyes sauntered into his shop, Phil’s eyes catalouged the nearly unnoticeable but off-putting fit of the man’s navy suit- the way it sagged sloppily off his shoulder line and the fact that the lower of his two buttons was fastened.

“Oh my god,” Dan gasped and Phil could practically hear his teeth protesting from the subtle grinding he was surely doing. “He can’t be  _serious.”_

“Bear,” Phil said pointedly, utilizing the nickname like a weapon, and Dan’s pupils flicked to him immediately. “Be nice.”

Dan stared at him with a jutted jaw and wide incredulous eyes for a second before he composed himself- the strained, gentlemanly show of teeth reserved for customers coming into play as the man drifted closer.

“Hello. I’m the manager for the jewelry shop that just opened up,” The man dipped his head at them before raking his eyes slowly down Phil’s form and back up to his face again. “I was wondering if the manager was in? I would like to meet him.”

Phil forced his shoulders to stay loose, widening his stance behind the counter unconsciously, while he struggled to mirror the man’s polite tone sincerely. “Pleased to meet you. I’m Phil,” He reached for the man’s hand, relishing in the flash of surprise that crossed his face. “Looks like we’re neighbors.”

Dan squirmed restlessly on the solitary black stool Phil had in the store (that Dan had drug behind the register so he could sit beside him while they talked) and Phil adjusted his weight to his left leg so he bumped Dan with his thigh, warningly.

Dan kept quiet (if only just barely by the shifting of his lower jaw) and if his knee bumped Phil’s hip from his perch, he didn’t react to the touch.

“I’m Richard,” The guy introduced as he accepted Phil’s handshake then continued: “I’m sorry.” His scrutinized Phil’s outfit. Phil tugged on the pocket on the front of his bright yellow Jake hoodie to pull the hem a bit lower over his tight skinny jeans, an unpleasant writhing feeling creeping up the notches of his spine. “You look quite young to be a manager.”

Phil managed to fake a laugh as Dan cut in smoothly, “Phil is young. He’s only twenty-four but he has some of the best sales in the shopping center.”

Phil gaped at Dan, taken aback by his adamant words. He had no clue if the information was accurate but he wasn’t about to correct him while Richard attempted to pin Dan under his stern stare. 

“Is that right?”

“Yes,” Dan drug out the ‘s’ for a second too long and his knee jammed itself even more into the flesh covering Phil’s hipbone. “The casual atmosphere of his shop and his friendly, approachable presentation draws people in. He should really get some more help and he’s a bit stubborn but,” That last line was fired at Phil, dripping with fond annoyance but still saturated with respect for his business choices, and Phil scoffed habitually. “He has a knack for business.”

“I see,” Richard’s eyes darted between them. “Are you his partner then?”

“Oh, no.” Dan clicked his tongue as he swiveled his head. “I’m Harry’s problem, fortunately for him.” Dan lowered his legs to the floor and stood. “I should get back actually.”

He clapped a palm on Phil’s shoulder, pausing briefly, then retrieved his jacket from where it was hanging from the only wired shelving unit neatly.

“Tell Harry to let you measure this time!” Phil teased as Dan made his way out, ignoring the pang in his chest. Dan froze in his tracks, swaying from foot to foot uncertainly, before making a purposeful beeline for Phil.

Phil’s breath stuttered as Dan cupped his cheeks, thumbs caressing the sharp arc of his cheekbones. His tongue darted out to lick his lips as his eyes drifted to Dan’s own, heart drumming a staccato rhythm against his ribs painfully.

“Teal is a horrible color,” Dan whispered as he gently turned Phil’s face to kiss him feather-light on his cheek. “If he’s going to be condescending, he needs to learn how to be in season.”

Phil could only grin, love drunk and dopey, as Dan patted his cheek with an audible, “I’ll see you later, dear. Let me know about dinner tonight, yeah?”

-

Later (when they have shoved their too tall legs underneath the cramped space of a table in the mall’s food court), Phil stroked Dan’s cheek softly with a low, “What was that?”

“He was a prick with a bad suit,” Dan grumbled, leaning into Phil’s chilly palm. “I couldn’t let him try and bring you down. Not on my watch.” A hot gush of breath drifted around Phil’s thumb as Dan nuzzled into his hand, fringe flopping into his face.

_He’s trying to hide._

“Never on my watch.” Dan confessed finally when Phil combed the strands back into their usual position.

“Why’s that?” Phil coaxed, skimming his fingers over Dan’s lips.

“I like you, duh.” Dan deadpanned, that rosy glow staining his cheeks like diluted watercolour on a canvas. “I have for a while. I never got over it.”

“ _That’s_ what you were trying to get over!” Phil burst out, giggling. “You are an absolute idiot!”

“Hey!” Dan protested half-heartedly and Phil leaned forward, ignoring their second rate but yummy mall Chinese food to press his nose to Dan’s.

“Can I kiss you?”

Dan bit his lip, nodding and Phil connected their lips. 

Dan’s lips were rough and the chapped pieces slid against Phil’s own but he didn’t mind. It was a pleasant sensation that had butterflies whirring crazily in his stomach.

His heart fluttered erratically as they kissed unhurriedly and Dan reached out to curl his fingers in the strands of hair at the nape of Phil’s neck.

Phil slowly pulled away to sit in his seat once more, tongue smoothing over his lower lip in a daze. “Want to go on a date?”

Dan snorted, red-faced. “Is that even a question?”

-

Richard and Dan are civil to one another but there’s always an undercurrent of well-worded snark. It’s just another thing that has become routine and Phil only questions his boyfriend when Dan has decided to lean against his back, heavy and heated. His own personal blanket.

“Why is whatever there is between you and Richard… _there?”_  Phil tilted his head back to rub the back of it against the top of Dan’s. Dan gave a derisive snort as answer, pulling away a centimeter. “Seriously, love. I don’t get it.”

“Besides the fact that he has a high horse so tall that aliens are using it as a landing pad?”

Phil vibrated with the effort it took to reign in mirth he was containing. “Besides that.”

“And the fact that he can’t wear a suit to save his life?”

“You’ve already told me many, many times that he is an uprofessional slob,” Phil jostled Dan as he fought to slice open the box he was trying to unpack. Dan took the bright orange tool from him and with a deft jerk of his wrist, the flaps popped up. “How do you do that?”

“Magic,” Dan joked, laying the cutter carefully on another box. He drummed his fingers on the carboard before tapping a single finger in the center of Phil’s scalp. “He wanted you, you know.”

“What?” Phil exclaimed, jerking his head up.

“Richard. It just…rubbed me the wrong way.” Dan’s gaze darted everywhere but Phil as his thumb traced the curved of his nails. “It still does. The way he looks at you sometimes- it’s just- _ugh_.” Dan scrunched his nose for emphasis and Phil instinctively tugged lightly on Dan’s shirt so he would hunch down to Phil’s level. “It doesn’t matt-“

Phil silenced him with a messy, heated kiss, yanking Dan’s shirt from his pants, as they crashed to the floor unceremoniously.

(Dan was right. It didn’t matter...Not when Dan was gripping his hair and a high pitched note of need skittered across Phil’s mouth, causing his nerve endings to tingle.

No. It didn’t matter at all.)

**Author's Note:**

> Cross-posted to my Tumblr: loveinthebones


End file.
